yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
Nogi Sonoko
is one of the three main characters of the light novel Washio Sumi is a Hero. At the time of the story taking place, she's an elementary school 6th-year student chosen by Taisha to fight Vertexes as a Hero, along with Minowa Gin and Washio Sumi. She first appears in the anime Yuki Yuna is a Hero ''when she summons Togo and Yuna after their battle with Vertexes in Episode 8. She had lost the use of most of her body due to the events of ''Washio Sumi is a Hero and is confined to a hospital bed. After being healed of her Sange, she enrolls in Sanshu Middle School and joins the Hero Club as an official Hero. Background One of the three original Heroes who fought alongside Washio Sumi and Minowa Gin. Her intellect, tactical skills, and calmness under pressure led to the Taisha assigning her as the leader of her team. Sonoko's family has a very high status in the Taisha. This, combined with her ditziness, caused her to have a very sheltered upbringing, and before meeting Sumi and Gin she had never had any friends. Her parents became frustrated due to her constant spacing out, and decided to play a prank to see how she would react. They collapsed in front of her, and to their surprise, saw her run to the phone and explain their current condition, including exactly how many seconds they were "out". From then on, they let her space out as much as she wanted. After Gin was killed in action, Sonoko and Sumi became very close, and before their final battle, Sonoko gave Sumi her hair ribbon as a symbol of their friendship. During the battle, Sonoko uses her Mankai three times which she sacrificed her right eye, her left arm, and her heart. After Sumi lost her memories due to using Mankai, Sonoko used her Mankai seventeen more times in order to drive back all twelve Vertexes and protect Sumi, resulting in her losing function of most of her body. Appearance Sonoko has long, dirty-blonde hair that she ties in a ponytail using a blue ribbon, with bangs that reach down to her chin. She has gray eyes. Her outfit is a deep violet suit with some white undertones and four coattails, two in front and two in back. A purple ribbon is secured to her chest by a white and purple bow. In Yuki Yuna is a Hero, she wears a faded pink hospital robe. Bandages cover almost all of her face except for an eye and her mouth and cover her hair. There is an IV drip attached to her arm and a clip attached to her finger. Her hair color is also brighter than before. As of Sonoko After, Sonoko wears the Sanshu Middle School girl's uniform during school hours. Her casual wear is a purple overall dress, with a white undershirt showing in her bust area. She also wears a new purple ribbon in her hair, but still keeps it long. In the anime, she does a bow similar to her original but reverted in color and with a flower design sewn onto a section of it. Personality Sonoko is a very easygoing girl who has a habit of spacing out, and she claims that she can fall asleep and wake up at will whenever she wants to. However, her cloud cuckoo lander personality masks a truly staggering intellect, and she can formulate plans in mere seconds. Sonoko is also a successful novelist who specializes in romance novels, and she enjoys imagining her female friends in romantic situations with each other. Abilities In her original Hero form, Sonoko wields a multi-pronged spear that allows her to strike from mid-distance. As one of the original Heroes Sonoko underwent intense physical training, and as a result, she is very physically fit despite her lazy nature. Sonoko's first fairy, Kurama Tengu, gives her an improved version of her original spear, with the ability to extend to extraordinarily long lengths. What other abilities her 20 other fairies may have bestowed upon her are unknown. Sonoko was also mentioned to be the strongest hero in the extra chapter of Yuki Yuna is a Hero: A Sparkling Flower by a Taisha priest. In the light novel, Sonoko's Mankai form grants her a large version of her spear, whose tip is surrounded by multiple blades that she can freely manipulate. In the anime, however, Sonoko's Mankai form resembles Togo's in that she flies in a warship of sorts that resembles a Greek trireme, with "oars" that function as blades. She can make a shield out of the oars by putting them all together in front of her ship, and it is strong enough to push back the Leo Vertex. By amassing large amounts of energy around her Mankai, it can also grant her the form of a bird that can fire lasers from its wings. Fairies * Kurama "Sebastion" Tengu: A crow tengu spirit. According to Sonoko, it has the power to teleport and to appear in dreams. * Baku: A tapir spirit. According to Sonoko, it has the power to travel in and eat dreams. * Makura Gaeshi: A zashiki-warashi, or household ghost. According to Sonoko, it has the power to flip pillows. * Ryoumensukuna: One of her spirits named in Sonoko in Reminiscence. Its powers are unknown. * Daidarabocchi: One of her spirits named in Sonoko in Reminiscence. Its powers are unknown. * Gashadokuro: One of her spirits named in Sonoko in Reminiscence. Its powers are unknown. * 15 other unnamed fairies Plot Relationships Togo Mimori / Washio Sumi Sonoko's elementary school classmate and fellow Hero. Sonoko fought alongside Minowa Gin and Togo Mimori (who had been taken in by the Washio family and named Sumi Washio when she was born) as a Hero team. Although Sonoko's ditzy demeanor conflicted with Sumi's serious nature, the two became fast friends and became closer after Gin's death. During their final battle together, Sumi lost her memories of her time as a Hero and thus forgot who Sonoko was, although she still had the ribbon that Sonoko had given her. In the present day, Sonoko summons Togo, who had retaken her birth name after losing her memories as Sumi Washio, in order to inform her of the truth about the Hero System. Although Togo doesn't remember her, she trusts her for some reason and remembers that her ribbon is very precious to her. Later, Sonoko encourages Togo to witness the world outside of the Shinju's barrier, which leads to the plot's climax. After Togo regained most of her memories in Episode 12, she and Sonoko have restored their old friendship. Minowa Gin Sonoko's elementary school classmate and fellow Hero who fought alongside her. Although she and Sonoko couldn't work together at first, they quickly became friends and bonded over their duties as Heroes and in their ordinary lives. Gin's death was very hard on Sonoko, and she was described as crying herself to sleep. Later, she tells their teacher/commander that Gin was still with them, despite her body being dead, and she uses Gin's philosophy about being a Hero to give her courage through her final battle. Yuki Yuna A fellow Hero that Sonoko meets, and later her classmate and fellow club member. Since Sonoko was trying to get in contact with the girl she knew as Sumi during Episode 8, it's possible that she summoned Yuna by accident. Nonetheless, Sonoko is kind and courteous toward her. When they meet again in Sonoko After, ''they become friends instantaneously. Sonoko also enjoys imagining Yuna and Togo in romantic situations. However, Sonoko tells herself that something feels uneasy about Yuna after her recovery. Inubouzaki Fu Sonoko's fellow Hero and club president as of ''Sonoko After. Fu first learned about Sonoko's existence from Yuna and Togo. As former and current Hero Club leaders, the two of them get along quite well. Sonoko even went to the hospital with the other girls to see Fu when the latest was hit by a car. Inubouzaki Itsuki Sonoko's fellow hero and senior as of Sonoko After. Although Itsuki has not had much interaction with Sonoko as of yet, Itsuki mentioned that she had read one of Sonoko's romance novels and found it "really exciting." They also share a love of reading. Miyoshi Karin Sonoko's fellow hero and senior as of Sonoko After. Although Karin and Sonoko had never met in the anime, Sonoko had been in contact with Karin's older brother, Miyoshi Harunobu, who has a high-level position in the Taisha. Later on, Sonoko mentions that Karin really does remind her of Gin, although it is unknown if Karin knows who Gin is. Nogi Wakaba Sonoko's ancestor and one of the very first Heroes from before the Divine Era. It was her exploits that led to the Nogi's quasi-noble status by the time of the anime. In the Yuusha de aru All-Stars gag 4koma, the stoic and serious Wakaba is extremely dismayed to learn that Sonoko, her complete opposite in personality, is her descendant. In the Hanayui no Kirameki chapter 3 storyline, Sonoko meets Hinata who introduces her to Wakaba, who comments that Sonoko's physicality is her own, but her personality is similar to Hinata's. Forms of Address Elementary School Middle School Trivia * Sonoko enjoys giving others nicknames. Although she tried to call Togo "Mimori," Togo told her not to force herself and to just keep calling her "Wasshi." * Sonoko is rather infamous for her appearance being inconsistent between various media. Her hair appears brown in the original TV series before being turned blonde in the Blu-ray release, her eyes appear brown in most promotional material but gray in the Washio Sumi Chapter ''movies, and while many official artists (such as the 4koma artist Kotamaru) draw her with large eyebrows, other art shows her with normal-sized eyebrows. Flower Motif In ''Washio Sumi is a Hero, Sonoko is associated with purple roses. After Sumi loses her memory, she is associated with blue roses (thought to be a commemerance to Sumi's theme color of blue). In season two of Yuki Yuna is a Hero and beyond, she is associated with the Nymphaea nouchali, or Star Lotus. Purple-Rose-Seeds.jpg tumblr_omju5lFmGC1w6msr7o5_1280.jpg Gallery Model Sheets SonokoSummer.png|School uniform (anime). SonokoSonnochi.png Screen Shot 2018-09-30 at 3.50.44 PM waifu2x art noise1 scale tta 1.png Screen Shot 2018-09-30 at 3.53.44 PM_waifu2x_art_noise1_scale_tta_1.png SonokoMankai.png Sonoko_Henshin_Form_Front_and_Back.jpg|Henshin form (Front and back, light novel). Sonoko-school.jpg|School uniform (light novel). Sonoko-face.jpg|Face details. Sonoko Afutā.png|Sonoko with bright blonde hair. This was her original appearance as a middle schooler. 0001383570.jpg 0001242445.jpg 0001206697.jpg i-img1200x849-1522125194dgulnb26532.jpg i-img1200x849-1522125194dgulnb26532 copy.jpg i-img1200x849-1522125194dgulnb26532 copy 2.jpg i-img1200x849-1522125213v58qor2051 copy 2.jpg i-img1200x849-1522125213v58qor2051 copy 3.jpg i-img1200x849-1522125213v58qor2051 copy.jpg i-img1200x849-1522125213v58qor2051.jpg 0001733813.octet-stream.jpeg 0001862337.jpeg Elementary School (Washio Sumi is a Hero) Novel Sonoko-colors.jpg KzlMUoK.jpg EO6hqNu.jpg Sonoko-washio-color.jpg Washio-minowa-color.jpg 1709 cggewxj9lb.png 6.jpg A1I470i.jpg Yj9Eyb0.jpg Sonoko-bw.jpg Nt6e1kI.jpg 1766 rl0xvgnzdl.jpeg 9WPIUD9.jpg Washio106.jpg GuGpYVB.jpg 7aNd0vP.jpg Nogi-sonoko-mankai.jpg Vm6qw1t.jpg Anime Screen Shot 2017-04-02 at 4.30.06 PM.png HelloAnts.png SonokoPV.png Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.33.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-10 at 10.22.25 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-10 at 10.23.09 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-08 at 9.57.00 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-21 at 10.03.12 AM.png SonokoHeroPV.png Screen Shot 2017-10-10 at 10.28.51 AM.png 1492485846 1 10 4afe51ec64522c2d320b47593b5dd201.jpg Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.38.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.38.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.37.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.37.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.36.49 PM.png Unknown-1.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.35.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.34.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-31 at 10.21.15 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-21 at 10.02.36 AM.png|Sonoko with Sumi in their updated Hero outfits. Screen Shot 2017-05-21 at 10.04.03 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-21 at 10.07.01 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-21 at 10.04.44 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-21 at 10.05.05 AM.png|Sonoko's Mankai. Screen Shot 2017-05-21 at 10.08.55 AM.png Yuuki-Yuuna-wa-Yuusha-de-Aru-Washio-Sumi-no-Shou-Chapter-3-Preview-3.jpg Screen Shot 2017-05-21 at 10.09.11 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-08 at 9.56.10 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.33.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.34.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.42.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-21 at 10.07.40 AM.png Yuuki-Yuuna-wa-Yuusha-de-Aru-Washio-Sumi-no-Shou-Chapter-3-Preview-5.jpg Screen Shot 2017-03-31 at 10.20.09 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-10 at 10.27.57 AM.png 1492485846 1 4 0d237959932173ceb3752c3601880065.jpg Screen Shot 2017-03-08 at 9.57.51 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-10 at 10.28.24 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-31 at 10.20.40 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-31 at 10.20.28 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-31 at 10.19.25 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-21 at 10.02.09 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.35.04 PM.png Mobile Game Chara8 img.png 08sn_sd_01.png 08.png Chara8 img2.png 12a47d24c810bf60efc1dc560cadc2300910603a.jpg 442b23d0035d84bf28c006447bed94e0444052b0.jpg Ff68a17aba1656b076d5d9938c70427037fb8101_zpssfjaoecc.PNG Nogi Sonoko (Shogakko) icon.png|Nogi Sonoko (Shogakko) twitter icon SonochiiCasualSummerHY.png SonochiiCasualWinterHY.png SonochiiScarf.png SonochiiSchoolSummerHY.png SonochiiSchoolWinterHY.png Middle School (Yuki Yuna is a Hero) Sonoko-After-color.jpg Screen Shot 2017-04-27 at 1.24.32 PM.png Sonoko-After-group.jpg YuyuyuVFB91.jpg Sonoko.png|Sonoko is the 8th episode of the First Season. Screen Shot 2017-04-12 at 2.54.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-12 at 2.53.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 1.41.11 PM.png SonokoHealed.png Screen Shot 2017-11-20 at 6.25.51 PM.png|Middle-School Aged Sonoko fighting as a Hero Screen Shot 2017-11-20 at 6.21.49 PM.png|Sonoko, fully healed, joining the Hero Club in Season 2. Screen Shot 2017-11-20 at 6.24.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-11-21 at 4.17.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-11-21 at 4.17.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-12-18 at 11.15.40 AM.png|Sonoko during her transformation sequence. Screen Shot 2017-12-18 at 11.14.19 AM.png|Sonoko going Mankai once more. Mobile Game Chara15 img.png 15sn_sd_01.png 1513295355767.png chara15_img2.png Card image 300461.png 1512462868415.png 1513299361187.png Nogi Sonoko (Chugakko) icon.png|Nogi Sonoko (Chugakko) Twitter icon SonokoHeroHY.png SonokoCasualSummer.png SonokoCasualWinter.png SonokoScarf.png Official Art Screen Shot 2016-11-30 at 4.45.57 PM.png|Sonoko, colored in the comics. Screen Shot 2016-11-30 at 4.45.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-04 at 1.34.30 PM.png|Sonoko's new 4koma design. DPU3auzVAAILwZ8.png 7Sonochii.jpg Tumblr noo1lhsWdl1r83iklo1 1280.png|Sharing time with Mimori Screen Shot 2017-08-14 at 10.42.50 AM.png|Massage chairs~ Screen Shot 2017-08-14 at 10.43.09 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-14 at 10.42.39 AM.png sonokokanonji.PNG|A poster featuring Sonoko that was part of the Kan'onji City tourism promotional project (2016). Videos 1080p Nogi Sonoko Transformation (Extended ver.) WaSuYu Navigation Category:Sanshu Middle School Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Hero Category:Main Characters Category:Shinju-kan Elementary School